Shades of Amber and Violet
by RedtheForgetful
Summary: This is a story about unexpected friendships and alliances in a harsh world that is quickly going to pieces. Follow the adventure of Evan and Adri as they face the numerous challenges thrown at them! There will be cursing, violence, and possibly suggestive scenes...maybe...Rating M just to be on the safe side.


**Hello All! This is a new story that has been stuck in my head recently! Read if you want something at least slightly different from the usual HG stories and what not...or not your choice :P. Anyway, if this gets really popular expect somewhat frequent updates. Enjoy!**

 **Side Notes:**

 **Cursing - At the moment, I'll be inserting [Bleep] in place of expletives, but it's likely that I'll just right it out at some points.**

 _ **Italics -**_ **Refers to the most inward forms of dialogue,** **examples being inner thoughts to inner voice conversations**

 **Perspectives - At the moment, I've planned to leave the story in mostly 3rd person, but I might switch to P.O.V. at some points.**

* * *

"Hey let me go!" raged a muffled voice. "You can't do this! I haven't done anything wrong to deserve to this!" the voice persisted angrily. "Shut up and get moving!" came another voice, distinctly agitated. The sounds of shuffling feet alongside more grumbling and the slam of a door is heard. A sound akin to warping goes off. "Where the [BLEEP] are we?!" someone cursed. Rustling fabric signals the removal of a thin veil restricting the vision of the restrained individual. As his eyes adjust, he noticed he is standing in front of a swirling mass of purple energy contained within a structure of black and purple stone. He turns to see what appears to be imperial guardsmen of sorts as well as a tall figure in a deep red robe. The robed figure steps forward, "Evan Merith, you have been sentenced to exile to by the Imperial Court." The figure stated in a deep and cold voice. "What why?! I've committed no crime worthy of such a punishment!" the accused individual, identified as Evan Merith, shot back in stark confusion. You have been deemed as a danger to those around you as well as this realm as a whole, consider yourself lucky you were spared from execution. As Evan attempts to come to terms with this baffling news, the robed figure motions for the guards to "escort" him towards the swirling mass of light. Snapping out of his confusion, Evan begins to fight against the guards, but their superior strength degrades it to simple flailing in their iron grip. Evan is lifted of the ground before being thrown through the portal with a warping sound. "That takes care of that, one less nuisance to interfere with my plans…" the robed figure trails off under his breath.

On the other side of the portal, Evan is falling through the sky thousands of feet above the ground. "Aaaaahhhhh! What the [BLEEP] just happened!?" he screeches as he continues to flail head over heels through the air. "Also, WHY AM I FALLING!?" He realizes. " _Snap out of it and remember who you are and more importantly_ _ **what**_ _you are._ " rings an eerily calm voice inside Evan's head. "What was that!?" He thinks momentarily, "There's no time to question it! I need to at least slow myself down!" he realizes, righting himself midair before pointing the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet straight at the upcoming ground. Taking a deep breath, large plumes of fire seem to form and spew downward, slowing his descent substantially. "[BLEEP], it's not enough!" Evan realizes him as he continues careening towards the ground. "This is going to hurt!" he thinks before plummeting into the ground erecting a dense cloud of dirt and dust around the impact zone. Moments later, the dust clears and Evan appears face down in a small crater around where he crashed into the ground. "Ow…..That could have gone worse…." He thinks as he gets up, wincing slightly. "Why'd they have to chuck me out so high….Why'd they chuck me out at all!?" He began thinking frantically. "There's no time to be wondering about why, I need to find the nearest city! Hopefully I won't be shunned just because I'm not one of them…" He thought as he began walking. "I haven't been here in forever, how things have changed… However this realm does experience a different rate of passing than the nether's, I suppose it's only natural things would change.

As he trekked across the green pastures he came across a lake of clear water. Glancing momentarily, he was greeted by the reflection of 6 foot 4 inch male with a dark skin tone. He had black hair with amber-orange eyes. His current attire consisted of nothing more than a black t-shirt with the words MOLTEN in large orange block letter on the front as well as a pair of tan cargo pants. He continued his journey, eventually pushing into the later hours of the day where it turned dark. The surrounding temperature began to drop, however his kind was never bothered by such matters. He continued till he could no longer see five feet in front of himself at which point he formed a small ball of flames in his right palm, using it as if it were a lantern. As Evan continued walked through the night, only his eyes and flame could be seen bobbing up and down slightly as he walked.

With no clear sign of civilization visible, Evan continued on through the inevitable tiring that began to set in after three hours of straight walking. He came across a large rocky outcropping and decide a little rest wouldn't hurt. "I'll just rest my legs for …. A little bit…." He decided before dozing off propped up against the side of the boulder.

"I never want to see either of you again!" screamed a clearly ticked off voice. "Calm yourself child, your blowing this way out of proportions" replied a calm voice. "Listen to your mother! You will do as your told, we only want what's best for you" chimed in a deep and stern voice. "She is _not_ my mother and you are _not_ my father!" the first voice yelled. Stomping accompanied by more yelling rung through a small house. "Adri where do you think you're going?" the "father" questioned. "I'm going away from here! And I'm not coming back!" Adri replied, marching through the door, angrily slamming it behind her. "She'll come crawling home just like always. She just needs to blow off some steam." The father stated. "This is the third time she has up and left, I'm worried that one of these times she not going to come back…" the mother shot back in a worried tone.

"Who do those two think they are? Just because my mother and father aren't around, doesn't mean I need babysitters!" Adri thought angrily. "They really think that I'm going to come back this time, they're solely mistaken! I won't let them baby me and coddle me like I'm some little kid. I'm going to go somewhere they can't follow me." She decided. She quickly reached upward to a pendant hung around her neck. The pendant shown with a deep purple glean as she began concentrating. In an instant, she disappeared in a cloud of purple mist, departed from the realm she resided in.

Appearing again in another purple mist, she appeared to have warped into plains area. "Well, I've left that realm and my old sheltered life behind, as soon as I find civilization, my new life can begin" she thought with a smug look on her face. With that declaration of independence, she began walking across the plains. She came upon an abandoned village that used to belong to a now long disbanded faction. As she went through the village, there were some lit torches even after this long illuminating some of the area. She briefly walked past a shop with a large mirror in the store front. Stopping to glance at her appearance, staring back at her was a 5 foot 11 inches teenage girl with long black hair with purple highlights reaching to her back. Her eyes shone a bright purple, illuminate in the night darkness. She had a softly pale complexion akin of someone who spent a lot of time inside, but not so much that it was noticeable. A black hooded sweater that stretched to shortly below her waist covered a light purple t-shirt and a short pair of shorts hidden underneath the sweater completed her attire. Continuing onward from the abandoned village, she was met with more of the emptiness contained in the plains wide expanse.

"Ugh….Why is it taking so long to find a city?" she began to complain as her feet began to ache. As she continued walking, she spotted a large boulder seemingly out of place in an area such as this. Her eyes shown through the dark as an idea for a bit of rest blinked through her mind. "I can rest my feet for a bit before I keep on searching." She mumbled to no one in particular. As she approached the other side of the boulder, she thought she heard faint breathing. "What the hell was that?" she thought cautiously. Approaching the sound more carefully, she readied herself for whatever was on the other side. When she came around the corner, she spied a sleeping figure propped up against the rock face. "Who is this? Why is he here? Why is he sleeping out in the open?" She thought curiously. She got a closer look at the boy and she justified that he wasn't like her or anyone she knew. Her curiosity compelled her to inch ever closer till she was almost laying on top of him. At this vicinity, she could feel his breathing on her face. She could also feel a subtle heat coming off his body, but she thought nothing of it. What she wasn't aware of was that he could also feel her presence almost on top of his own. Slowly awakening, his eyes cracked open, his amber eyes meeting a pair of violet ones. Adri was frozen in place from shock and Evan was still waking up. As his eyes refocused, he noticed a pair of violet orbs staring straight at him from a **very** short distance away.

"Hello" Evan said, mystified by the odd situation he has awoken in. "Hi" replied Adri, still shocked and unknowing of what is about to happen.

* * *

 **Congrats for all that read this far! Thanks for reading and please leave feedback! Constructive Criticism is of course welcome and very much appreciated! I'm already working on the 2nd chapter, so that should be up in the next day or two! ~ RedtheForgetful**


End file.
